Same but different
by Darkfire104
Summary: Lily Salvatore has had a hard life and has known about all supernatural thing since she was fifteen. She's been in Mystic Falls for a couple years but the only problem is she's homeless. She catches the interest of the Mystic Falls gang and the Originals. Can she figure out why she has been having dreams with a girl that looks like her? And will she find love in an original?


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and there might be some spelling an grammar errors so just bare with me. This store will not really follow the plot for the show. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Pain. That's all I was givin in this life. I mean sure there were those couple of moments when I was happy but those have become fewer and fewer with the supernatrual drama I get in. But its bott just supernatrual stuff that causes pain. I guess you could say I was cursed as soon as I was born. My mom died of blood loss when she gave birth to me. Then I was raped at the age of fourteen. When my dad found out I was with child from it he left me saying that he couldn't deal with it. Seven months later I gave birth to a little girl who died from coming too early. After that I went into a depression and was a homeless fifteen year old. That's when I found out about supernatural things from a witch that found me by her house. She told me all about the supernatural things that happen. I asked her why she was telling me this and she said she wanted to protect me from it. But that didn't really do anything considering I'm in the supernatural breeding ground of Mystic Falls. I don't know how I ended up here but I guess I just had pull to this town. Anyways this is my story about how I found happiness in my pain filled life. Oh ya I almost forgot my name is Lily Salvator.

* * *

I sat in the middle of the square strumming my guitar trying to get people to give me money as they walk by. So far I have enough to get some food at the Grill. I kept strumming for a few more minutes but when no one gave me any money I took the money out of the guitar case and put the guitar in it. I started walking over to the Grill and fop end the store feeling the warm air hit my face. I walked over to a booth putting my guitar next to me." Hey my names Matt. What can I get you." Said a boy with blond hair and blue eyes." Just a burger and fries please." I said." Sure thing." He said walking away. I looked around the Grill and saw the history teacher Alaric I think sitting next to Damon Salvator who was dressed up in a suit and tie. I think the originals are throwing a ball tonight. best stay away from came back and gave me my food." Are you new around here Cause I don't think I have ever seen you before?" He asked." Ya I guess you could say I am." I said and then started to eat the only meal I have had all week.i continued eating but stopped when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw Damon staring at me. I grabbed my case and through some money down before walking out and looking for a place to sleep. I couldn't find any in town so I went and looked in the woods which isn't the smartest thing considering it was a full moon tonight. I kept walking until I found a big mansion. Leave it to me to find the place I want to stay away from. I went to go back into the woods when I heard I bang. I spun around and saw Damon on Kol I believe. I saw him snap Kols neck and then the others come out." What are you crazy!"Stefan said." Maybe a little" Damon said. I smiled and then started clapping. Everyone's attention was on me." Brilliant fight. Who knew you could take on a Original." I said smirking." Who are you?" He asked." That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." I said while smirking and then turing back to walk in the woods. I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I spun around with a stake in my hand and I stabbed Damon in the stomach." I wouldn't touch me again Salvator." I said as he groaned. I looked at the others." Enjoy your evening." I said with a smile and then walked away. I went back to searching for a place to sleep and when I finally found one I just passed out the ground.

* * *

I woke up the next day and saw. I slept all started to rain and I got up and ran through the woods to town. I walked into the Grill and shaked the rain off of me before heading to a booth. " coffee " I told the waiter and looked around and saw Klaus and Kol at the bar and Alaric and another women playing pool. When the waiter brought me my coffee I took a sip and then I saw a baby vampire come in. I believe her name is Caroline. The one Klaus fancies. She walked over and they talked before Caroline left and Klaus followed. Kol then went over to the women Alaric was playing pool with. Alaric came up behind Kol and stabbed him with a stake while the women tried to hide it from others then went out the side way that led to an ally. I put some money down and went outside to see what they were doing. I saw Kol on the ground with Klaus fighting Stefan and Damon.I hid in a corneenso they wouldn't see me but it failed once Elija came and saw me." Well what are you doing little one." He said looking at me." No matter come with me." He said grabbing my arm gently and dragging me with him and his brothers. We walked to the woods when Elija compelled me to stay at the edge of it but as soon as they left I bolted looking for a place to hide. I guess the older brother never thought of checking for vervain. I ran and hid in an ally and i started to dozed off as I huddled in a corner. Then darkness consumed me.

* * *

**please review!**


End file.
